powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Omniscience/@comment-35836648-20180824125738
Top ten Most overpowered cartoon characters in specific order. 10. He-man when you are a guy that can survive mountains and castles falling on top you that makes you overpowered. 9.marceline. vampire who also has demon like traits can do necromancy, flight, shapeshifting, and can turn into a tall giant bat monster. 8. Discord. When you are some weird guy in mlp who can do crazy shit and stuff that's pretty op. 7. Aku. Super scary nightmarish demon from Japan who can't be harmed conventionally, is pure evil, and can only be harmed by a sword created by the gods. 6. Inspector gadget. This guy is a living Swiss army knife as he's got everything he needs to pull out some crazy shenanigans. 5. The lich. Possibly one of the scariest cartoon characters of all time. His voice literally makes you feel scared. The dude is literally dead serious about his goals aka wiping out all life. He definitely means no fun and games. No wonder why Finn takes him seriously. 4. Prismo. 2d pinkesh guy that can create entire timelines and crazy shit. The only way he can die is if the old man dies as he is the manifestation of the old man's dream. 3. C-137 Rick Sanchez. A Hispanic American guy that is super op and the rickiest of ricks. Guy fought a doesn't Russian agents while in pickle form, realized he was in a simulation of a simulation within another simulation, defeated the galactic federation by just reducing the currency to zero and the council of Rick's at the same time, caused his original world to die by turning almost everyone there into cronenberg, and finally he can create weapons that can destroy entire universes. If he had all the prep time in the world it would take a multiversal entity to beat him. 2. Bill Cipher. Despite being two dimensional can do weird shit in gravity falls and can possess people's body's. Is basically nigh omniscient as when Gideon talked to him one of the pictures on bills body showed Gideon going to prison since bill knows the future. Once bill reached 3d form he did crazy insane shit like switching the functions of Preston northwest face, one shot time baby and the time police, turned almost everyone into decorations for his pyramid base, can trap people in the dreamscape, and create fame, galaxies, and money. Only reason he was beaten was because of PIS. 1. Ben Tennyson. When you are a guy that turn into almost any alien and have a wide range of powers like time manipulation, intagibility, reality warping, and more it's sometimes easy to forget just how powerful Ben is. Like the dude literally could age you from existence with Clockwork, give you radiation with nrg, create entire universes with alien X, create Kamehameha like balls with atomix, absorb energy that's equivalent to the big bang with feedback, and destroy small planets with way big. Oh did I forget to mention that if you try to kill him the omnitrix will immediately turn him into an alien that can survive your attack. Considering how the Ben 10 universe is infinite there's bound to be some alien that the omnitrix will use to protect ben from harm. Honestly that's why I think Ben Tennyson is the most overpowered cartoon character of all time.